digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digital World (Fusion)
(Former) (Current) }} Due to a catclysm some time in the past, the Digital World of Digimon Fusion was split into "Zones", mini-worlds separated by a featureless expanse that most Digimon are unable to travel through on their own. The Code Crowns for each Zone bestow complete dominion over that Zone, as well as the ability to travel to other Zones. It was revealed that the Digital World was originally one area until it was broken up into different zones. When fu reclaimed all 108 Code Crowns, he reconstructed the Digital World into seven kingdoms orbiting his fortress, the Bagra Pandæmonium, and created an eighth spiritual kingdom named "Prison Land" as a place to imprison his foes. Digital Space The is the limbo between Zones. It consists of a vast expanse, situated between what appear to be two giant, green s. Going through the Digital Space is the only way to travel between Zones, but the space is abrasive to a Digimon's data, making it impossible for most Digimon to be in the space for more than a few seconds. However, Digimon can safely be transported while stored within a General's X Loader, and extremely powerful Digimon, such as or , are able to move through the space without dissipating. Arkadimon's nest Zones Jupiter Zone Digimon Xros Tower Green Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is a vast, open field with a few small forests, as well as some shallow cliffs and bluffs. It is the Zone where Taiki and his friends arrive in the Digital World , and contains the Village of Smiles and the Mushroom Village. It is also the homeplace of , , the , , , , , and the . The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is in the anime, and in the manga. The Code Crown was in the possession of MadLeomon (in the anime) and MachLeomon (in the manga) until their destruction. Village of Smiles Mushroom Village The is the home village of the and is the location of the Abyss Truffle and the Code Crown of Green Zone in the manga. Island Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is a vast ocean inhabited by the gigantic , who carries a tropical island on his back. It is also the homeplace of . The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is . Magma Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is a mountainous region filled with active volcanoes and hot springs. The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is . The Code Crown emerged from the ground following AncientVolcamon's destruction. Lake Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is a temperate, forested area dotted with lakes and presided over by Bastia Castle, which stands across the largest lake from a system of icy caverns. It is also the homeplace of , the princess of the Zone, as well as her servants the . The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is . The Code Crown was in a statue in Persiamon's castle. Sand Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is a vast desert littered with pyramids and other ancient ruins, which contain underground waterways. It was once the heart of a prosperous city named Sandoria, inhabited by the Sandoria Goddess's warriors, but they were all murdered when the Bagra Army used Ebemon to hypnotize them into attacking each other. The Zone still contains 's pyramid and the Pyramid of Revival. It is also the homeplace of and . The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is a gray . The Code Crown was in the possession of Deputymon, who gave it to Mikey Kudō after he passed a test of ethics. Heaven Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is a city that floats among the clouds. It is enforced by and his police force. planted her servant to find the Code Crown that was hidden within the Zone's Sky Temple. He obtained the Code Crown, but lost it to Xros Heart when they defeated him. Forest Zone The , named in the Digimon Xros Loader, is an immense forest inhabited by Insect and Plant Digimon. It is also the homeplace of , who is the guardian deity of the Zone. The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is . Deckerdramon guarded the Code Crown within a special domain, but gave it to Kiriha Aonuma when he allied with Blue Flare. Dust Zone The is an area that is mostly train tracks and junk piles. A is the dictator of the Dust Zone before his destruction at the hands of . 's tower presides over the desolation. The Zone's Code Crown appear from the ruins of the Zone after Xros Heart and Blue Flare's showdown with DarkKnightmon's forces and the Bagra Army. Shinobi Zone The is a ninja-themed area that is the home-zone of the . The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking this Zone is . The Code Crown is in the possession of , who will give it to anyone who can make him laugh. After many attempts from Xros Heart and the , only Akari Hinomoto and Nene Amano are able to do it. Disc Zone The Disc Zone is a floating mountain embedded in digital discs. The Code Crown was in the possession of Mercurymon until his death at the hands of . The fight between Blue Flare and 's army of Mammothmon and Tankmon resulted in the Disc Zone's collapse causing Xros Heart to transfer the inhabitants to the Shinobi Zone. Sweets Zone The Sweets Zone is a dessert-themed area. The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is . The Code Crown was in the possession of Matadormon until his destruction. Sword Zone The is a swordsman-themed area. The Bagra Army commander in charge of attacking the Zone is . The Code Crown was obtained by before he is challenged by Grademon. Gold Zone The was a Zone ruled by before the seven kingdoms were formed. It was the birthplace of . Snow Zone Colosseum Zone The is the home of , who is its champion. Study Zone The is the home of , who is its legendary leader. Factory Zone Stadium Zone River Zone Corridor Zone Rain Zone Dark Crystal Palace The | |lit. "Black Crystal Palace"}} is a palace located in Rain Zone containing many Digimon trapped in Dark Crystals. Eruesutou Zone Bamboo Zone Mist Zone Cutemon's village 's village is a village in an unspecified Zone. Cutemon lived there with his parents until it was attacked by the Bagra Army. He managed to escape, but became separated from them. Kingdoms Bagra Pandæmonium The is the expanded headquarters of the Bagra Army, as well as the location of Bagramon's castle. It is set at the center of the seven Lands. Dragon Land The is a land of flower fields and rocky terrain. The Death General the Fire-fury controls this Land until he is slain by the new Xros Heart United Army. Vampire Land The is a spooky forest land. The Death General the Moon-light controls this Land until he is slain by the Xros Heart United Army. Honey Land The is an area filled with forests and flowerbeds. The Death General the Wood-spirit controls this Land until he is slain by the Xros Heart United Army. Cyber Land The is a high-tech city-like kingdom. The Death General the Water-tiger controls this Land until he is slain by the Xros Heart United Army. Gold Land The is a golden ocean-like kingdom. The Death General the Gold-thief controls this Land until he is slain by the Xros Heart United Army. Canyon Land The is a rocky land which resembles the Grand Canyon. The Death General the Earth-god controls this Land until he is slain by the Xros Heart United Army. Bright Land The is an immense plain watched over by a brilliant sun. " the Sun-wheel", a heroic Digimon, is nominally the Death General of Bright Land, but the true general is his evil, possessed-form, , the self-proclaimed "evil sunspot lurking within the bright sun". The Land is dominated by Apollonia Tower, which sucks out the vitality of the land below order to support the growth of a lush, paradisical garden at its top. At the foot of the tower, most of Apollomon's citizens have been imprisoned within immovable restraints that force them to remain in awkward positions out in the hot sun; this is due to Apollomon needing to send negative energy to the Bagra Pandæmonium, without being willing to execute his beloved citizens. The top of the tower can only be reached by climbing a huge, perilous staircase on one's own power, but if one falls off the staircase, they will plummet straight to Hell's Field. Hell's Field The is a literal hell that resides beneath Bright Land. It is 's hell, which means that evil Digimon are actually empowered there, while good Digimon are weakened. There are many floating islands floating above a vast plain, and the islands contain such hazards as a lake of acerbic fluid that eats away at data and a field of spikes made out of the "hardest metal", as well as a black and white castle. The castles are part of the Hell's Field program controlled by Whispered: opposing armies are set in each castle, and a black or white rose emblem is placed on the lead general of the respective army. The exit to Hell's Field remains sealed until one of the roses transmits a signal recording its general's death to both castles. After reveals himself, he drops the Xros Heart United Army into Hell's Field, where Mikey Kudō is set as the general of the Xros Heart United Army at the white castle, while Yuu Amano is set as the general over the combined forces of the Twilight and Sun-wheel Armies at the black castle. Although Mikey manages to lead his army to victory, he is unwilling to kill Yuu to escape, and so allows to simulate his death in order to make the rose send off the death signal to the castles. Meanwhile, Whispered digixroses the defeated and into , allowing them to absorb all the energy of Hell's Field and eventually annihilate it in a massive explosion. Prison Land The Prison Land is a bizarre spiritual dimension and an eighth kingdom where sent and imprisoned the souls of , , and , as well as the souls of the seven Death Generals. In a last ditch effort, Mikey Kudō let DarkKnightmon send his own soul there, in an attempt to break his friends out. Notes and References Category:Locations in Digimon Fusion